ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Cavan Scott
| birth_place =Bristol, United Kingdom | death_date = | death_place = | occupation =Comic Writer, Author | nationality =British | period =2000–present | website = }} Cavan Scott (born 17 April 1973) is a freelance comic writer and author. He is best known for his work on a variety of spin-offs from the BBC Television series Doctor Who as well as comics and novels for Star Wars, Vikings "Ali-A Adventures"and Penguins of Madagascar. In April 2016 his 2016 World Book Day book Star Wars: The Escape became the UK's number one bestselling book. He was also script editor on the first series of Highlander talking books and produced Blakes 7 for Big Finish Productions. He has written a number of books based upon the BBC Television series Countryfile and Planet Dinosaur as well as a children's books and comic based on such popular children's franchises Skylanders, Disney Inifinity, Adventure Time and Angry Birds. He is currently writing a series of Sherlock Holmes novels for Titan Books, the first of which "The Patchwork Devil" was published in 2016. Scott conceived and launched Countryfile Magazine in 2007 and has written for over 30 national magazines and newspapers. He regularly appears on local and national radio commentating on rural affairs and has been a judge of various countryside awards including the RSPB Farming for Nature Award and the FARMA Farm Retailer of the Year.http://www.pressatrandom.co.uk/opc/author.aspx?id=64403 More recently he appeared on BBC Breakfast to discuss the casting of Peter Calpaldi as the 12th Doctor Who.https://www.bbc.co.uk/news/entertainment-arts-23572529 He also writes serialised children's books for "Fiction Express", the next of which is "Snaffles the Cat Burglar". He lives near Bristol with his wife Clare and their daughters Chloe and Connie. Bibliography Comics *''Doctor Who'' **''Mistaken Identity'' (2010), in Doctor Who Adventures **''Creature Feature'' (2010), in Doctor Who Adventures **''Doctor Who - The Ninth Doctor'' (2015–present), published by Titan Comics **''Doctor Who - Holiday Special'' (2015), published by Titan Comics **''Doctor Who - Supremacy of the Cybermen'' (2016), published by Titan Comics *''Vikings'' **''Vikings'' (2016), published by Titan Comics **''Vikings: Uprising'' (2016), published by Titan Comics *''Power Rangers'' **''Game Over'' (2005), in Jetix Magazine **''Starr Stuck'' (2004), in Jetix Magazine *''Nick Nitro & Booster'' (Ongoing, 2010–2011) in Nitro *''Krash Test Bunny'' (Ongoing, 2010–2011) in Nitro *''Minnie The Minx, Roger The Dodger, The Bash Street Kids, Gnasher and Gnipper, Bananaman (2014–present) in ''The Beano *''Adventure Time'' (2015), published by Titan Comics *''Penguins of Madagascar'' - (2015–2016), published by Titan Comics *''Not with a Bang'' (2016), published in Vertigo: SFX by Vertigo Comics *''Tekken: Blood Feud'' - (2017), published by Titan Comics *''Star Wars Adventures Annual: The Lost Eggs of Livorno''-(2018), published by IDW Publishing *''Sonic the Hedgehog Annual: Curse of the Pyramid'' - (2019), published by IDW Publishing Books *''Project: Valhalla'' (2005) (with Mark Wright) *''Countryfile: Great British Walks'' (2010), (Editor) *''Countryfile Perfect Days Out'' (2010) *''John Craven's Countryfile Companion'' (2010) (collaboration with John Craven *''The Obverse Book of Ghosts'' (2010) (Editor) *''The Sarah Jane Adventures: Wraith World'' (2010) *''Adam's Farm: My Life on the Land'' (2011) (with Adam Henson) *''Planet Dinosaur'' (2011) *''Blake's 7: The Forgotten'' (2012) (with Mark Wright) *''Skylanders: The Machine of Doom'' (2012) (writing as Onk Beakman) *''Skylanders: Official Annual 2013'' (2012) *''Skylanders: Quiz Quest'' (2012) *''Skylanders: Spyro vs the Mega Monsters'' (2013) (Writing as Onk Beakman) *''Skylanders: Gill Grunt and the Curse of the Fishmaster'' (2013) (Writing as Onk Beakman) *''Skylanders: Lightning Rod faces the Cyclops Queen'' (2013) (Writing as Onk Beakman) *''Doctor Who: Who-ology'' (2013) (with Mark Wright) * The Angry Birds Official Sticker Book (2013) *''Skylanders: Official Annual 2014 (2013) *''Skylanders: The A-Z of Skylands (2013) * The World of Angry Birds Ultimate Guide (2013) * The Official Beano Sticker Book (2014) *''Skylanders Universe: The Ultimate Guide'' (2014) *''Skylanders: Terrifin Battles The Boom Brother'' (2014) Writing as Onk Beakman *''Skylanders: Cynder Comfronts the Weather Wizard'' (2014) Writing as Onk Beakman) *''Skylanders: Time Twister'' (2014) Writing as Onk Beakman) *''Skylanders: Erupter Meets the Nightmare Kings'' (2014) Writing as Onk Beakman) * Mama Barkfingers (2014) * The Hunted (2014) * Billy Button (2014) * Pest Control (2014) * The Changeling (2014) * Snaffles the Cat Burglar (2014) *''Skylanders: Trigger Happy Targets The Evil Kaos'' (2014) Writing as Onk Beakman) * Angry Birds Treasure Island (2015) * Warhammer 40:000 Plague Harvest (2015) * Dennis the Menace: The Golden Catapult (2015) * Adventure Park: Pirate Peril (2016) * Adventure Park: Dinosaur Danger (2016) * Adventure Park: Rainforest Riot (2016) * Adventure Park: Medieval Madness (2016) * Adventure Park: Monster Mayhem (2016) * Adventure Park: Cosmic Chaos (2016) * Adventure Park: Candy Crisis (2016) * Adventure Park: Pyramid Panic (2016) * LEGO DC Super Heroes Character Encyclopedia (2016) * Star Wars: Adventures in Wild Space - The Escape (2016) * Sherlock Holmes: The Patchwork Devil (2016) * Star Wars: Adventures in Wild Space - The Snare (2016) * Star Wars: Adventures in Wild Space - The Steal (2016) * Children of the Cull (2016) * Star Wars: Adventures in Wild Space - The Cold (2017) * Sherlock Holmes: Cry of the Innocent (2017) Radio plays *Doctor Who **''Project: Twilight'' (2001) (with Mark Wright) **''The Church and the Crown'' (2002) (with Mark Wright) **''Project Lazarus'' (2003) (with Mark Wright) **''The Prisoner of Peladon'' (2009) (with Mark Wright) **''Project: Destiny'' (2010) (with Mark Wright) **''The Many Deaths of Jo Grant'' (2011) (with Mark Wright) **''The Nu-Humans'' (2012) (with Mark Wright) **''Night of the Whisper'' (2013) (with Mark Wright) **''Masters of Earth'' (2015) with Mark Wright) **''Eternal Battle'' (2017) (with Mark Wright) **''The Lost Angel'' (2017) **''The Lost Magic'' (2017) **''Devil in the Mist'' (2019) *2000AD **''Judge Dredd: For King and Country'' (2003) * Counter-Measures ** Peshka (2013) (with Mark Wright) * The Tomorrow People **''The Warlock's Dance'' (2004) *Highlander **''Kurgan Rising'' (2009) (with Mark Wright) *Blake's 7 **''The Armageddon Storm Parts 1-3'' (2013) (with Mark Wright) **''Blake's Story'' (2013) (with Mark Wright) **''Defector'' (2014) (with Mark Wright) **''Planetfall'' (2014) (with Mark Wright) **''Secrets'' (2014) (with Mark Wright) **''Cold Fury'' (2013) (with Mark Wright) **''Caged'' (2013) (with Mark Wright) **''Shock Troops'' as a part of Part 2] Box Set (2018)https://www.bigfinish.com/news/v/blake-s-7-crossfire-part-2 *Pathfinder Cronicles **''The Skin Saw Murders'' (2015) **''Fortress of the Stone Giants'' (2015) **''The Spires of Xin-Shalast'' (2015) **''The Half-Dead City'' (2015) **''Empty Graves'' (2015) **''Shifting Sands'' (2016) *Omega Factor **''Legion'' (2015) *Confessions of Dorian Gray **''Heart and Soul'' (2015) *Iris Wildthyme **''Iris Wildthyme and the Claws of Santa'' (2009) (with Mark Wright) **''The Iris Wildthyme Appreciation Society'' (2012) **''Whatever Happened to Iris Widthyme'' (2013) (with Mark Wright) **''High Spirits'' (2015) Short stories *Doctor Who **"Priceless Junk" (2009), in Short Trips: Indefinable Magic (with Mark Wright) **"Twilight's End" (2008), in Short Trips: Defining Patterns (with Mark Wright) **"Faithful Friends" (2007), in Short Trips: The Ghosts of Christmas (with Mark Wright) **"Be Forgot" (2004), in Short Trips: A Christmas Treasury (with Mark Wright) **"Feast of the Stone" (2004), in BBC Vampires (with Mark Wright) **"Inmate 280" (2003), in Short Trips: Steel Skies *Warhammer ** "Doom Flight" (2013) * Judge Dredd **"Dog Fight" (2005), in The Judge Dredd Megazine **"'Roaches" (2013), in The Judge Dredd Megazine *Iris Wildthyme **"The Unhappy Medium" (2009), in Iris Wildthyme and the Celestial Omnibus (with Mark Wright) **"The Colonic in Space" (2010), in Iris: Abroad (with Mark Wright) * Original works **"Graveyard Slot" (2005), in The Undead **"The Last" (2007), in Desolate Places **"Missed Call" (2010), in The Obverse Book of Ghosts **"Fairest of them All"(2013) in Resurrection Engines ** "The Demon Slasher of Seven Sisters" (2013) in The Encounters of Sherlock Holmes External links * Cavan Scott's website * Notes Category:1973 births Category:English science fiction writers Category:Living people Category:The Beano people Category:English novelists